


Champagne

by PrimevalEmma



Series: Confessions of a Sex Addict [10]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Anal, F/M, Het, Oral, Sex, affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10239383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimevalEmma/pseuds/PrimevalEmma
Summary: Tom has a reason to celebrate





	

Abby took a sideways glance at herself in the polished metal of the lift as she made her way up to Tom's flat. He'd asked her to dress up, so she'd told Connor she was having a night out with a few of the girls from her gym class. She knew she looked good, Connor had practically pounced on her before she left and there'd been a temptation to stay and just go to bed with him instead. But Tom had implied tonight was something special and she didn't want to let him down. She'd left Connor with the promise of letting him help her undress later when she got home and he'd seemed pretty happy with that.

 

Tom greeted her at his door as always, pulling her into his arms with a passionate kiss as they stumbled inside towards the lounge. When they finally separated and came up for air, Abby noticed an ice bucket containing a large bottle of champagne on the table beside the sofa.

 

“So, you made me dress up and there's champagne... what's the occasion?”

 

“You look gorgeous by the way,” Tom growled. He ran his fingers over her shoulder, sending pleasant tingles down her body. “We'll soon have you out of that dress though!”

 

“I have no doubt about that,” Abby purred.

 

Tom was reaching into his pocket and took out an envelope. “This is why we're celebrating. Came yesterday.” He gave it to Abby. She opened it and pulled out a piece of official looking paper. “It's my decree absolute. As of yesterday, I'm officially a divorced man.”

 

“At last! I know its been a rough few months.” Abby knew this was what Tom wanted but she couldn't help feeling terribly guilty about the whole thing. He'd left his wife because of her and it had been a very messy and costly divorce. His insistence that Abby would not be named in the proceedings had led to him having to give up some of his other rights. He'd lost pretty much everything, the only thing he'd kept was the car.

 

“It's all been worth it for this,” he said. “I'm finally free of her. That's all that matters.”

 

He took Abby's hand and guided her over to the sofa, pulling her to sit on his lap and then kissing her. Then he leaned round and passed her both champagne glasses whilst he tried to pop the cork. They both giggled as the fizz spilled out and Tom filled both glasses. “I have no idea if this is the good stuff or not,” he said, placing the bottle back into the bucket and taking a glass from Abby.

 

“Doesn't matter,” Abby said. “A toast... to the future.” They chinked glasses and took a long sip.

 

“The future,” Tom said, his smile becoming more serious. “Whatever it holds.”

 

Abby felt strange, the nagging alarm she'd been experiencing about this relationship for some time was there again. She downed the remainder of her glass in one gulp, feeling the need for alcohol to get her past that feeling and enjoy the evening.

 

“Easy now! Here, have a refill!” Tom filled her glass again and watched her as he sipped his own. His free hand rested on her stomach then slowly drifted up to her breast. She let out a sigh, anticipating his next move. Staring into her eyes, he took her glass from her hand and placed it on the table, then he slid his fingers under the strap of her dress and pulled it over her shoulder to expose her breast. She felt her nipple harden, a combination of the cold air and the desire building inside her.

 

Tom took his glass and poured some of his champagne over her breast before taking it into his mouth and suckling on it with satisfied groans. Abby laughed, throwing back her head and finally relaxing a little.

 

“This is the only way to drink champagne!” Tom declared, pouring more onto her and lapping it up with his tongue whilst he tugged at the other strap to expose her other breast. He poured champagne all over her bare flesh then began to devour it greedily whilst his hands explored her body.

 

Abby downed the remainder of her glass and felt giddy. The champagne was going to her head already and she was enjoying this immensely. Soon Tom's hands were pulling her dress up and over and head, leaving her completely naked since she'd not worn knickers under the dress. Tom muttered something about her being very naughty and then thrust a couple of fingers into her. They had now shifted round so that Abby was beneath Tom, and as he fucked her with his fingers, Abby grabbed at his shirt, pulling at the buttons to unfasten them.

 

“Here,” Tom handed the champagne bottle to Abby and rolled back. Abby poured some onto his chest and she lapped it up, whilst her hands unfastened his jeans and slid inside to grasp his growing cock. He groaned, thrusting into her hand as it grew harder and harder.

 

“We need more room,” he said finally. “Bedroom.”

 

Abby stood up and grabbed his hand, practically dragging him into the bedroom as he grabbed the bottle and brought it with them. Abby sat on the edge of the bed then lay back as Tom joined her. He straddled her waist with his back to her and poured a trail of champagne down her stomach towards her pussy which he began to lick as he guided his cock to her mouth. She began to suck him, his cock so familiar now it was done without a second thought. As she took him deeper, his tongue was probing at her pussy entrance. She saw him take a mouthful of champagne from the bottle and then he plunged his tongue into her. The sensation of the sparkly liquid inside was new and made Abby writhe in pleasure.

 

They pleasured each other with their mouths for several long minutes, their breathing becoming hard as they built towards climax. Rolling around, they continued until the familiar fires reached a peak. Abby swallowed Tom's cum until he released his cock from her mouth and then sat up.

 

Abby took a long mouthful of champagne and gave the bottle to Tom, who also took a long drink before pouring a load all over Abby's body. “Fuck me, Tom!” Abby begged. He laughed and was pulling her thighs wide apart and moving between them. His large body was soon engulfing Abby's beneath him as he slid into her wet pussy. Abby clung to him, wrapping her legs around his hips as he sank into her deeper and deeper, filling her completely. “Tom!” she gasped out. Her body was already convulsing around his hard shaft, he always had this effect on her. He could make her cum before he'd even started to fuck her properly.

 

“Abby!” He started to move inside her, slowly at first and picking up the pace until the bed began to creak beneath them. The champagne felt sticky as their bodies crashed together and the heat rose. Whatever reservations Abby had about where their relationship was going, it was moments like this that kept Abby coming back for more and more. Tom knew exactly how to satisfy her, knew her body inside out and could make her cum several times before he himself would climax. Abby whimpered out loud as his cock pounded into her relentlessly, stretching her to her limit and probing deep inside her womb.

 

Her body shook violently as she came, and he still himself for a moment, allowing her to recover. Then he withdrew and changed their position so that he was entering her from behind. As his cock pounded her, his arm moved around her waist and his fingers moved to her clit to circle it. Abby turned her head to face him and they locked into a kiss, a tangle of tongues. She could taste champagne on him. There was a familiar groan and a jerk of his hips, which Abby knew meant he was cumming and she prepared herself. The explosion of cum into her seemed more intense than any previous occasion and Tom sobbed her name as he thrust into her erratically. Abby sobbed out too, his hot juices filling her and flowing into her pulsing womb. Tom came again and they cried out loudly as Abby went limp in his arms.

 

Both were exhausted, and Tom gently withdrew his softened cock as Abby rolled to face him, kissing him tenderly as he stroked her hair. “That was amazing,” Tom whispered. “Can you stay for a while?”

 

Abby nodded, snuggling against Tom's chest. His arms enveloped her and before she knew it, she was falling asleep. She woke a couple of hours later, still cradled in Tom's arms. In all the months that they'd been fucking each other, this was only the third time they'd fallen asleep together – that first afternoon in the hotel room that started this whole crazy thing off and the night they spent together when Connor went away. That had been a significant turning point in their relationship, when it had changed from being just sex to satisfy her addiction to a full blown affair. As Tom's mouth smothered hers in a heated kiss and his hand glided down her body, she couldn't help wondering if this was a significant turn of events too.

 

“Hey, sleepy!” he whispered. “We should probably take a shower before you head home, you're covered in sweat and champagne.”

 

“Yes, I suppose you're right.”

 

Tom made the first move, sitting up and holding out his hand for Abby. She followed him through to the bathroom and watched as he set the shower running. The cubicle was a good size, both would fit inside easily. “Come on,” he said, opening the sliding door wider and stepping inside. Abby followed, the powerful jet of hot water hitting her and suddenly waking her up. Steam was filling the cubicle and made Abby feel giddy, combined with the champagne from earlier.

 

“Let me soap you,” Tom said. He poured the lemon scented gel into the palm of both hands and stood behind her. He ran his hands over her body, pulling her flush against his, working up a beautiful lather. He leaned down and kissed Abby as she was cleansed of all evidence of the champagne and earlier sex. Then she turned and returned the favour, rubbing soap into every muscle and crease of Tom's body, then she dropped to her knees to suck his cock, making it spring into life very quickly.

 

Tom pulled her to her feet and pushed her against the cold tiles of the walls, grasping her leg and opening her up in one swift move. His cock pushed into her easily, and he fucked her hard and fast, pinning her against the wall. Abby cried out, he groaned loudly and came, flooding her body again. “Tom! Tom!” Abby sobbed.

 

It was intense. Tom withdrew, breathing hard, and turned Abby round, guiding her hands to the wall so that she could support herself. He placed his hands on her hips and guided his cock towards her, pushing against the tight entrance of her arse. “In here?” he growled.

 

“Please!” Abby whimpered. Tom didn't need any encouragement. His expert cock gently pushed into the hole, moving past the initial resistance and then easing in. Abby pushed back, guiding him in deeper until she felt the scratch of the hair at the base of his cock against her skin, meaning he was completely buried inside her arse.

 

With his arm round her waist, Tom began to move and was soon pounding into her arse. Each thrust drew out a cry and a groan from both of them, and as they hurtled towards climax, Tom's fingers pushed into Abby's pussy and their mouths mashed together in a heated kiss.

 

Abby came hard, tears rolling down her face as her body convulsed and her head span. Tom followed a moment later, the heat of his cum flowing into her arse as he sobbed. He withdrew, but they remained in an embrace under the soothing, hot jet of water for some long minutes.

 

“Abby?” Tom finally said, making her look up. He stroked her hair. “It just gets better and better doesn't it?”

 

“It does,” Abby sighed. She couldn't deny it.

 

“I love you.”

 

Abby gasped, her heart began to pound. She was completely floored. Those were the last words she expected to hear from Tom. The question was how should she respond?

 

“I love you, Abby,” he said again. “I need you to know that.”

 

“Thank you.” She felt sick, not sure if it was the champagne, the intense sex or his words that made her feel odd.

 

“I've thought about this day for weeks and made a decision that I'd tell you how I felt when my divorce was finalised. There's something I want to ask you too.”

 

Abby closed her eyes and waited. She knew what was coming.

 

“I want you to leave Connor. Will you? Will you leave him? You said he doesn't satisfy you enough, that''s why you go looking for other men... if we were together full time, I promise that you would never feel the need for another man and I...”

 

“Stop!” Abby cried. “You said you would never ask me to leave Connor. You knew the score when we started this.”

 

“That was before, when it was just about sex. It's gone way beyond that now, you feel it too, I know you do. Abby... please. At least give it serious thought.”

 

Abby leaned against the wall of the shower cubicle, her head full of millions of conflicting thoughts and not one of them was one she wanted to hear. Tom was right, when she was with him it felt completely different to when she was with other men, and sex with Connor was purely going through the motions. She certainly hadn't intended this to get so messy and complicated when she started out on doing something about her addiction. Having sex was supposed to be just that, and she'd have the romance with Connor. She wasn't supposed to have feelings for any of the men she slept with, yet here she was with Tom who had divorced his wife because of her and was now using the L word. She did at least owe him some serious consideration though.

 

“Okay,” she said. “It's not as easy a decision as you think. Connor and I have a long, complicated history, and just walking away from that... But I promise you, I will go away and think very carefully about what it is I want.”

 

“Thank you,” Tom said quietly. “I appreciate your honesty.”

 

Tom left her to dry off. It was fortunate that she kept a hairdryer and a small amount of make up in the flat, so she could get herself looking pretty much as she had when she left the house. Alone in the bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror. “Abby Maitland,”she sighed. “What the hell are you going to do?”

 

 

 


End file.
